


Join Us?

by astraplain



Series: Join Us [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 Reboot: Kurt meets an enthusiastic blond man at ‘Between the Sheets’. His name is Adam Crawford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us?

“Join us?” The gorgeous blond with the messy hair and unremarkable outfit was holding out a hand and Kurt blinked at it for a beat too long before accepting the flyer. He frowned at the garish advertisement for 'Oklahoma' at the community center.

“It’s super fun,” the man promised, his accent doing more to win Kurt over than the words or the promise of a play he wasn't overly fond of. Lima only got older plays like that or 'The Music Man', never 'Phantom' or 'Wicked'. Not even 'Cats'.

“You’ve seen it.” the man concluded without losing any of his enthusiasm. “A man of your obvious style and sophistication – is that tiny hippo?” He leaned in and continued in an undertone. “Only someone familiar with the original will truly appreciate this innovative production. I’d hate for you to miss such an opportunity.” He reached into his pocket and extracted an oversized ticket. “Backstage pass.” He held it close as if he was reluctant to let it go.

“Not really an incentive. Sorry, I need to find something for an assignment,” Kurt told him, apologetically before turning toward the entrance to Between the Sheets. It was never crowded at this time a day so he could browse without distraction.

“If I help you find the perfect song for your assignment, will you come see my play?” When that seemed to get Kurt’s attention, the man pressed on, “I’ll even give you a preview of my singing. Your choice of song.” Now Kurt was intrigued.

“Deal. How’s your knowledge of Whitney Houston?”

“Fantastic. My Apples did a mashup of her last semester.”

“Apples?”

“Sorry, yes. Got carried away, didn’t I?” He held out his hand for a handshake. “Adam Crawford, currently part of the ‘Oklahoma’ touring company.”

“Wait.” Kurt’s breathing quickened. “A real touring company? Like from New York?”

“Just like that.” Adam assured him. “Took a semester leave from college to get some experience.” Today’s my free day so I’m trying to help sell tickets”

“You go to college in New York?” Kurt’s voice rose a little, but there weren’t many people around and he was too excited to care.

“Yes. Have you heard of NYADA?”

“NYADA?” Kurt squeaked, excitement almost making him shake. Impulsively he reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand, dragging him into the music store.

“Pick something. Anything. I want to hear all about NYADA.”

“Okay, but I…” Adam reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small stack of flyers. Kurt snatched them and marched up to the man at the counter. He had an intense discussion and after a moment returned empty handed and triumphant. “The flyers are on the counter and they’ll put one in every bag. What did you find?”

An hour later, Kurt and Adam were in Kurt’s dining room, an assortment of sheet music competed with takeout containers from Breadsticks for space on the table while the two men shuffled pages, scribbling notes and singing bits of songs. Lost behind a half-empty container of lasagna, Kurt’s phone flashed, indicating an incoming call from Blaine but neither of them noticed.

::end::


End file.
